War of Independence
The War of Independence (独立戦争, Dokuritsu Sensō) was a war fought 120 years ago between the Colony Federation and their overseers, the Stellar Alliance. It was known as the Orion Arm Unification War outside of the area Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8. Details The colonial worlds were initially ruled by the suzerain planets in the Stellar Alliance. However as time passed, the relationship between the two worsened, eventually leading to the colonies joining forces to form the Colony Federation and rebelling against their overseers. The number of warships difference is 1:3Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 and the actual difference in military power was said to be about 1:10 for the Colony Federation against the Stellar Alliance, but their ship numbers were boosted by privateers and civilian ships turned militia and was similar to the total number of military ships of the Stellar Alliance Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1. During the war, various Colony Federation members issued Letters of Marque to pirates to help their fleet against the Stellar Alliance fleet, the wording on the letter supposedly overseen by Christie Sherwood, division chief for the Colony Federation's Pirate Division . The Colony Federation tried to avoid direct combat as much as possible, and relied heavily on the democratic system of the Stellar Alliance to be tired of the war and hoped to eventually lead to treaties that would be in favour of the colonies. Thus there were little major battles until the last half of the war, which the Stellar Alliance noticed the colonies were united under one single command that was set up not long before this, and they sent out a large reconnaissance fleet and tried to locate the command centre, which the Colony Federation thought to be the main fleet of the Alliance. The fleet first headed to the Uzumasa system, after the Colony Federation scrambled every possible ship to the system, thinking the Alliance was launching an all out attack, to the Federation's surprise, the fleet retreated. The fleet then arrived at the Tau Ceti System, where the Colony Federation scrambled fleet followed, while only protecting their support ships from the Colony Federation ships, they sent out a single Liberty-class reconnaissance ship to the inner planets of Tau Ceti for information, which encountered the Odette II from the Timeslip Arc. Without gathering enough data to determine the Federation's command centre location, the fleet headed to the Sinclair system next, and the Minerva D system last . They finally determined the command centre was located in the Tau Ceti system, about half year after the reconnaissance fleet gathered the data and was processed. When they were about to sent out their main fleet, which was about 3 times in strength of the reconnaissance fleet. If arrived at the Tau Ceti system, the fleet's sheer strength was highly likely to force the Colony Federation to surrender unconditionally . The war was ended when the Galactic Empire got involved and overwhelmed both sides with its massive fleet that gathered next to the main planet of the Stellar Alliance, which was about 10 times the Stellar Alliance's total military power, forcing them to surrender Sailing 06Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. A few days before the Galactic Empire intervened, the Stellar Alliance was already losing politically as its citizens were turning more and more against the war, and made one last attempt to defeat their enemies with a superweapon they were developing, but were thwarted by the colonies and their pirates Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4. Militaristically, the Stellar Alliance still had the upper hand and was crushing the Colony Federation at Tau Ceti Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11 & 12, repeatedly stated by Jenny and Marika the Colony Federation will lose the war if the Galactic Empire does not intervene.. History Timeslip Arc (Novel-Only) Due to an encounter with a space-time anomaly, the present day Odette II ends up going back in time to June 22nd, New Calendar Year 129, while the war is still ongoing. After 6 days in the past, the crew manage to bring the ship back to the present day via another space-time anomaly . War of Independence Arc (Novel-Only) When the Bentenmaru disappeared while investigating the space-time anomaly, the Odette II returned to the last days of the War of Independence and found that the Galactic Empire was showing no signs of intervening as they did in established history, prompting the two crews to take action to preserve their history Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12. Trivia *During the war, the colony planets used the New Calendar, after having previously used the calendar system of the Stellar Alliance. After the war, they switched to the Galactic Standard calendar, though the New Calendar was still used for certain government documents (the current year in the story being 249) . References Category:Events